


Words

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [4]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Washington DC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: "I've never felt this way about anyone."
Relationships: Dominque Luca/OC
Series: Luca & Messer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Kudos: 5





	Words

Title: Words

OTP Prompt: "I have never felt this way about anyone."

Fandom: S.W.A.T. {2017}

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

\--- Words ---

It was a year and a half into what they had when she mumbled the words. They had a few glasses of white wine, sitting on a rooftop bar in Washington DC. It was two years since her rescue, a year and a half since they met up again at a conference. 

Isabella Messer called in a few favors to get this rooftop to themselves. It was worth it, the view, and the reaction from Dominique Luca. He pulled her to his side, smiling to himself when he felt her put her head on his shoulder. “Something on your mind?” The words leaving his mouth in almost whisper, like they were not the ones on this rooftop. 

A small grin comes to the woman’s lips. “I have never felt this way about anyone.”

He couldn’t see it, but he felt the heat go to his cheeks. There is a small amount of laughter that leaves his lips. Her statement was powerful and how was he supposed to follow up to that. Instead, he rubs a small circle on the exposed skin he could find and whispers, “I have many very strong feelings about you. A reason I picked Washington DC to vacation, too.”

She moves quickly, setting down her glass of wine before bringing her knees to her chest and turning to look at Dominique. “You know I’m not whole, right?”

“Those are not the words I would use.” He hated the way she talked about herself.

A small blush comes to the woman’s face. “Okay.” She takes a shaky breath. “I am still healing from the kidnapping, being buried alive…” She doesn’t feel her body shiver. “I’m not ready to give you all of me yet. But I will soon.”

He moves his hands to the woman’s cheeks. “You are worth waiting for, Isabella Messer. You...you are an amazing woman. Right now, all I want is what you have to give me.”

“Thank you, Dom.” She moves forward, pressing her lips to his.


End file.
